Behind Her Silence
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Naruto yang masih patah hati akibat dputuskan oleh kekasihnya tiba-tiba diminta duduk bersama seorang siswi baru di sekolahnya. Anehnya, siswi itu sangat pendiam. Prolouge: A New Student. Apa yang ada di balik diam? My first NaruFemMina! RnR please!


**Behind Her Silence**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T(bisa naik untuk BLOODY SCENE)**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Friendship, Family dsb.**

**Pair: NaruFemMina(crack banget), slight SasuSaku, ItaFemKyuu, MinaKushi**

**Warning: FemMina, crack, gaje, OOC, typo(s)**

* * *

><p>AN: ... Kepikiran ide aneh. Entah kenapa pingin masangin Naru sama FemMina #plaaak. Aku tetap cinta NaruHina dan MinaKushi serta KushiMina kok! Ini crack keduaku, setelah MinaFemNaru. Minato yang biasa tetap ada kok.

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

><p>Prolouge: A New Student<p>

"Narutooo! Bangun!"

Seorang wanita berambut merah tampak mengguncang-guncangkan badan seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik. Nama wanita itu Kushina Uzumaki. Sebuah sewotan muncul di keningnya.

"Naruto! Bangun!" Kushina kembali mengguncangkan badan anaknya supaya bangun. Ibu dua anak itu tampak kesal dengan tingkah laku putranya yang satu ini.

"Naruto, bangun atau jatah ramenmu selama seminggu akan kupotong!" ujar Kushina.

"_Kaa-san_! Jangan main ancam seperti itu terus dong!" protes sang pemuda sambil bangun dari tidurnya. Rautnya tampak kesal. Ada tiga goresan menghiasi pipinya. Ia adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

"Kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan bangun. Nah, ayo mandi, ganti baju, sarapan kemudian ke sekolah." Kushina tersenyum pada sang putra. Bukan senyuman manis dan lembut layaknya ibu-ibu, tapi senyum licik alias seringai.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Iya-iya. _Kaa-san_ cerewet sekali sih. Punya ibu dan kakak perempuan yang sama cerewetnya membuat susah!"

Kushina hanya menghela nafas. Ia duduk di samping putranya. Ia membelai rambut jabrik putranya dengan lembut. "Naru, kau jangan memikirkannya terus-terusan. _Kaa-san_ tahu kok, apa masalahmu. Biarkan saja, ya? Perempuan bukan hanya satu. Masih banyak yang lain."

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengarkan nasihat ibunya. Ibunya tahu, apa alasannya selalu bangun terlambat seperti ini. Kenapa ia bersikap murung dan lebih suka mengurung diri.

"Nah, mandilah," ujar Kushina sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya. Sebagai ibu, tentu saja ia juga khawatir tentang keadaan putranya.

"Ya."

* * *

><p>"Yo, Naruto!" Seseorang menepuk bahu Naruto dari belakang. Naruto menoleh. Temannya, Kiba Inuzuka sedang nyengir. Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan meneruskan jalannya menuju ke kelas.<p>

"He-Hei! Kenapa kau sombong begitu!" Kiba lari mengejar Naruto. Ia tak terima diacuhkan oleh Naruto seperti ini. Ia sudah berbaik hati mau menyapa, malah Naruto bersikap dingin kepadanya. Hal yang sangat keterlaluan. Ia segera menyelaraskan langkah dengan Naruto.

"Kau masih patah hati karena kejadian seminggu yang lalu?" tanya Kiba. Pemuda itu memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang tampak murung. Tak biasanya Naruto Uzumaki murung seperti ini.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana aku bisa menerima hal itu begitu saja?"

**Flashback**

"Sakura-_chan_! Kau di mana?" Naruto sudah menunggu Sakura Haruno, kekasihnya di depan sekolah. Ia dan Sakura sudah berpacaran selama 3 bulan. Tiap pulang sekolah, mereka pasti selalu bersama. Tapi, sudah 30 menit Naruto menunggu, kekasihnya itu tak kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya.

Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu langsung mencari Sakura. Ia mengitari KHS yang cukup luas. Tentu saja, sekolah ini sekolah elit dan besar, jadi mencari Sakura adalah hal yang sulit.

Naruto pergi ke ruang kelasnya. Tidak ada siapa pun, kelasnya kosong. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dan heran. Ia menutup lagi pintu ruang kelasnya. Ia mungkin harus mencari di tempat lain.

"Sakura-_chan_! Kau di mana?" Naruto memanggil nama Sakura. Ia berlari dan mencari Sakura sambil mengitari KHS. Ia sudah mencari di banyak tempat, bahkan di tempat klub pun sudah ia cari, namun nihil, tidak ada.

'Sakura, kau di mana?' batin Naruto. Ia merasa lelah. Sudah beberapa menit ia berlari sambil meneriakkan nama Sakura. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk ke tempat parkir motor, untuk mengambil motor miliknya dan pulang.

Naruto berjalan pelan karena sudah lelah. Keringat terus mengalir di keningnya. Dengan kemeja yang berantakan dan tas yang tersampir di pundak kanannya, ia berjalan.

Tiba-tiba, kedua mata safirnya menangkap dua siluet orang berada di atas sebuah motor. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, mencari tahu siapa yang ada di atas motor. Semua murid sudah pulang, dan hari ini semua kegiatan diliburkan.

Matanya membelalak saat menyadari siapa sosok yang berada di motor itu. Darahnya mendidih melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya.

Kekasihnya, Sakura Haruno sedang berciuman di atas motor yang ia kenal. Dan orang yang sedang berciuman dengan Sakura, ia juga mengenalinya. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ sebahu itu berciuman dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven model _chicken butt_.

Naruto tak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia merasa sangat sakit hati. Seperti ada gunting yang mengoyak hatinya dan membuatnya hancur berantakan. Giginya bergemeletuk karena marahnya.

BRAAAKKK!

Tangannya yang mengepal dihantamkannya ke dinding parkiran. Tangannya berdarah, tapi ia tak peduli. Matanya sudah merupakan mata marah. Kedua safirnya terasa panas. Terbakar oleh emosi.

"Jadi begini ya? Bersembunyi di belakangku?" Suaranya gemetar dan serak. Tangannya gemetar juga. Namun, matanya menyiratkan kesakitan yang ia rasakan di hatinya.

"Na-Naruto." Sakura menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Naruto berada di situ. Pemuda di hadapannya juga sama terkejut. Ia adalah sahabat Naruto sendiri, Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda itu masih berwajah dingin, tapi ada sedikit keterkejutan di raut wajahnya.

"Dobe."

"Hah! Ternyata ini alasanmu tidak mau disentuh olehku, Sakura. Kau dan Sasuke bermain di belakangku rupanya. Sudah cukup, kurasa. Kau sudah berbohong padaku. Selamat menikmati!" Naruto segera bergerak menuju ke motornya.

"Naruto! Tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan ini!" Sakura bergerak mendekati Naruto. Gadis bermata emerald itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memohon. Ia memegang lengan Naruto.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Naruto menepis tangan Sakura dengan kasar. Sudah cukup baginya. Ia sudah merasa disakiti dan kepercayaannya dikhianati. Lebih baik hubungan mereka berakhir saja.

Ia segera menjalankan motornya dan pergi dari tempat parkiran itu. Berkali-kali Sakura memanggilnya, namun ia tak mau mendengarnya. Namun, tak dapat disangkalnya bahwa hatinya terasa sangat perih.

"Naruto!"

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Biarkan saja dia dulu," cegah Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Sakura. Mata onyxnya memerintahkan gadis itu untuk diam dulu.

"Ta-Tapi-"

"Biar kujelaskan pada Dobe."

"Dobe."

Naruto tak merespon Sasuke. Ia tetap duduk di bangkunya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Kaki kanannya naik di atas kaki kirinya. Ia tak mau mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Dobe."

Tak direspon lagi. Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan Naruto merasa kesal.

"Naruto."

Naruto hanya diam saja.

"Naruto! Kau punya sopan santun tidak? Aku sedang bicara denganmu!" Sasuke mencengkram kerah kemeja Naruto. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu kesal diabaikan, padahal ia mau menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Lepaskan aku, Teme! Kau menjelaskan apa pun, aku tak akan mendengarnya! Tidak perlu ada penjelasan lagi!" bentak Naruto. Pikirannya sedang kacau. Ia mudah emosi di saat seperti ini.

"Dobe, dengarkan perkataanku baik-baik. Kau tahu alasan Sakura menerima cintamu? Dia tidak pernah mencintaimu. Itu karena dia kasihan padamu yang bodoh dan mengejarnya selama bertahun-tahun," ujar Sasuke dengan nada marah.

"Kenapa kau yang marah, hah? Aku yang seharusnya marah karena kau tidak mau memberitahuku dan Sakura berbohong padaku!" balas Naruto. Ia marah pada Sasuke, jelas ia sangat marah karena ia memergokinya berciuman dengan Sakura. Sasuke berbohong padanya.

"Aku salah tentang itu. Maaf, Naruto. Seharusnya kau tahu dengan cara yang lebih baik," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Itu cara terbaik, Uchiha. Lepaskan tanganmu dariku. Apa pun alasannya, aku tidak mau menerima kebohongan ini."

Sejak itu, Sasuke dan Naruto tidak pernah berbicara lagi. Mereka berdua bermusuhan. Naruto tidak pernah mau memaafkan Sasuke dan Sakura, walau mereka sudah menjelaskannya ribuan kali.

**End of Flashback**

"Sakura dan Sasuke sudah meminta maaf padamu 'kan? Lupakan saja Sakura, masih ada banyak gadis yang mau berpacaran denganmu, kok, Naruto. Cih, aku iri padamu. Padahal aku tak kalah tampan darimu," ujar Kiba mendengus.

"Mereka hanya mengincar ketampanan dan kekayaanku, bukan? Aku tak butuh yang seperti itu," jawab Naruto.

Ia memang beruntung, menjadi putra dari seorang Kepala Polisi dan Ketua Yayasan sekolahnya. Kaya? Tak diragukan lagi. Tampan? Lumayan, walau agak berantakan. _Fans girl_nya juga sangat banyak.

Tapi, Naruto tidak suka seperti itu. Untuk apa ia memiliki banyak gadis tapi hatinya kosong melompong? Setelah ia dikhianati, tentu saja _fans_nya semakin menjadi-jadi. Banyak kue, hadiah, dan surat ditujukan padanya. Tapi, Naruto tidak menghiraukannya.

"Hahahaha! Seperti itulah Naruto Uzumaki yang kukenal. Eh, dengarkan aku. Mulai hari ini, ada murid baru. Sepertinya pindahan dari luar kota. Kalau tidak salah sih, perempuan," ujar Kiba.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia skeptis. "Benarkah?"

"Padahal kau anak ketua yayasan, masa kau tidak tahu?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah berada di depan kelasnya. Tanpa memandang apa pun, ia segera duduk di tempatnya. Sebelahnya kosong. Tapi, Kiba segera duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hahahaha. Ibuku itu pelit, seperti yang kau tahu. Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan murid baru atau semacamnya," ujar Naruto. Dengan santai, ia menaruh tasnya di bangkunya dan bersandar di bangku.

"Ckckckck... Kau terlalu tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, Naruto. Bagaimana kalau kau memaafkan Sakura dan Sasuke terlebih dahulu?" tanya Kiba. Ia merasa tak enak hati melihat Naruto berselisih terus dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hahaha... Itu hal yang sulit, Kiba. Walaupun kakak Sasuke dan kakakku berpacaran, aku juga sulit memaafkannya." Naruto tertawa miris. Ia ingin memaafkan kedua orang itu, tapi rasanya itu hal yang sulit. Mungkin memang benar bahwa memaafkan itu adalah hal yang sulit.

TEEEET! TEEEET!

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Anak-anak berhamburan masuk ke kelas masing-masing untuk menerima pelajaran hari itu. Semua murid di kelas Naruto juga langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Hanya bangku di sebelah Naruto yang kosong. Yang duduk di sana seharusnya Sakura, tapi Naruto 'mengusir'nya, jadi ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Kelas Naruto masih bersuasana ribut. Para siswi sibuk bergosip, ada yang berpacaran dan macam-macam. Yang paling mencurigakan adalah kumpulan siswa yang duduk di belakang. Kelihatannya, mereka membaca majalah _hentai_. Sama sekali tidak takut gurunya akan datang dan memergoki.

Sebenarnya, ada alasan spesial dan khusus untuk itu. Guru mereka selalu saja datang terlambat ke kelas dengan berbagai alasan yang tidak logis dan realistis. Jadi, memang kebiasaan buruk itu adalah akibat dari ulah guru mereka.

Tapi, lain dengan hari ini.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

Suara khas itu terdengar di kelas. Murid-murid mulai berpisah dan duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Beberapa siswa menyembunyikan sesuatu di laci meja atau di tas.

Sesosok pria memasuki ruangan kelas mereka. Pria yang cukup misterius, wajahnya tertutup oleh masker. Yang terlihat hanyalah matanya saja. Rambutnya yang kelabu berdiri dengan posisi yang aneh. Tangannya memegang sebuah buku berwarna _orange_ yang mencurigakan. Kakashi Hatake, guru yang hobi terlambat dan membaca buku berjudul '_Icha-Icha Paradise_' dan isinya meragukan apakah itu bacaan untuk guru atau bukan.

"Se-Selamat pagi, _Sensei_!" jawab anak-anak dengan sedikit tergagap karena terkejut dengan kehadiran sang sensei yang kali ini hanya terlambat 1 menit 59 detik. Biasanya, ia bisa telat sampai jam pelajaran kurang 5 menit lagi.

Kakashi memperhatikan gerak-gerik seluruh muridnya dengan seksama. Lalu, ia kembali berkutat dengan buku favoritnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia asyik membolak-balik lembaran buku.

Seluruh muridnya langsung _sweatdrop_ bersama-sama. Bisa-bisanya guru mereka bersikap seperti itu. Bukannya melanjutkan pelajaran, malah membaca buku mencurigakan di kelas. Sikap seorang guru yang bagaimana itu?

"Ah, _Sensei_ kenapa tidak terlambat kali ini?" tanya Ino. Gadis berambut pirang muda itu memang berani untuk bertanya hal seperti itu. Mungkin bisa dikatakan, ia ingin mengusili gurunya yang satu itu.

"Hm? Oh ya, aku lupa bilang, hari ini kalian mendapatkan teman baru," jawab Kakashi, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Malah beralih ke topik lain. Maklum, namanya juga Kakashi.

"Siapa, _Sensei_?"

"Perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Wah, kalau perempuan harus cantik dan seksi!"

"Hoaaammm... _Mendokusei_."

Kelas Naruto langsung gaduh begitu Kakashi melontarkan perihal murid baru. Hanya beberapa murid saja yang tetap diam dan tidak heboh. Termasuk Naruto. Ia sedang jenuh karena masih terbayang sakit hati. Tak peduli dengan reaksi teman-temannya yang kelewat hiperbolik.

Substansinya, Naruto tidak mau peduli dengan apa pun saat ini. Ia hanya termenung dan diam sendiri. Tetap persisten dalam dunianya sendiri. Tidak seperti Naruto Uzumaki yang biasanya.

"Ayo, masuklah," ujar Kakashi pada seorang perempuan di luar kelas. Guru itu sama sekali tidak melepaskan diri dari novelnya. Mengundangnya hanya dengan lambaian tangan.

Suasana semakin heboh tatkala murid baru yang dimaksud memasuki kelas. Ia seorang gadis yang cantik. Rambutnya pirang sedikit berantakan dan dikuncir ekor kuda. Matanya biru seperti safir. Ia memakai seragam KHS dengan rapi. Ia tampak malu-malu memasuki kelas itu.

"Nah, ayo perkenalkan dirimu," kata Kakashi pada murid baru itu. Serentak, kelas langsung diam. Menunggu murid itu mengatakan sesuatu. Beberapa siswa sudah melirik-lirik misterius padanya.

"Halo, semuanya. Namaku Minako Namikaze, pindahan dari Kiri _High School_," ujar siswi baru itu, dengan lancar dan tegas. Namun, ia tidak tersenyum. Ekspresi wajahnya sama. Tidak ada senyuman manis layaknya anak gadis pada umumnya.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kakashi melihat reaksi muridnya yang tampak terkejut dengan gadis yang satu ini.

"Umur!"

"Alamat rumah!"

"Nomor ponsel!"

"Alamat e-mail!"

"Masih jomblo tidak?"

"Ukuran tubuh!"

Dan beberapa pertanyaan bodoh dan _klise_ seperti itu terus bermunculan dari para siswa yang semangat dengan murid baru yang ternyata perempuan. Beberapa bahkan bersiap-siap dengan godaan dan rayuan gombal spesial. Reaksi yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Sudah cukup. Nah, Namikaze, kau duduk di sebelah..." Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya. Beberapa murid lelakinya sudah bertingkah dengan mengusir teman sebangkunya dan bersikap mempersilahkan Minako Namikaze duduk di sebelahnya. Hanya beberapa saja yang tetap duduk di tempatnya.

"Ah ya. Sebelah Naruto Uzumaki saja," ujar Kakashi sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku sebelah Naruto yang kosong. Seluruh kelas tampak terkejut. Termasuk Naruto yang tadi ekspresinya statis.

"Aku tidak mau. Pindahkan saja ke bangku lain," tolak Naruto. Seluruh siswa terkejut dengan resistensi Naruto. Bisa-bisanya, gadis secantik itu ditolak, hah? Padahal yang lain juga ingin duduk di samping Minako?

"Yang kosong hanya bangku sebelahmu. Menurut atau kuadukan pada ibumu," ancam Kakashi. Naruto menenggak ludah mendengar Kakashi mau mengadu pada ibunya. Bisa-bisa, ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ibunya. Belum lagi ancaman jatah ramennya diambil.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Naruto akhirnya terpaksa menyetujui usul Kakashi. Tentu saja dengan berat hati. Ia menatap sekilas pada gadis yang akan duduk di sebelahnya. Naruto terperangah. Dari tadi ia tidak memperhatikan bagaimana cantiknya gadis itu. Dan lagi... lumayan... seksi?

Ah, itu bagian dari otak mesum Naruto.

Minako langsung berjalan menuju ke bangku di sebelah Naruto tanpa banyak bicara. Ia langsung duduk tanpa berbicara sedikit pun pada Naruto. Ia hanya meletakkan tasnya dan duduk seperti biasa.

"Ah, baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajarannya." Melihat hawa yang tak enak, Kakashi langsung tanggap mengambil langkah. Ia segera memulai pelajaran di kelasnya tanpa memedulikan para murid yang protes karena pengenalan murid baru berhenti sama di situ saja.

* * *

><p>"Oke, cukup itu dulu. Nah, Naruto Uzumaki, kau temani Namikaze berkeliling dan memperkenalkan lingkungan sekolah kita. Tidak ada protes atau kulaporkan kau pada ibumu." Kakashi mengakhiri pelajarannya dengan ancaman pada Naruto lagi. Yang dimintai tolong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.<p>

"Baiklah, baiklah." Naruto pasrah saja dengan hal itu.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid langsung keluar dari kelas. Tapi, beberapa siswa mencoba menggoda Minako dan menawarinya berjalan-jalan. Naruto tetap diam saja, siapa tahu Minako tidak ingin berjalan dengannya. Naruto ingin memanfaatkan waktu luang di sekolah.

"Namikaze, ayo, biar kutemani jalan-jalan!"

"Minako-_chan_, ayo, biar kuperkenalkan seluruh isi sekolah ini padamu!"

Dan rentetan rayuan gombal lain dilontarkan semata-mata hanya untuk menarik perhatian Minako Namikaze.

Minako tetap memasang ekspresi statis seperti tadi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. _Sensei_ bilang tadi aku diantar Uzumaki-_san_," tolaknya dengan suara yang halus dan lembut.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau tolak? Mereka pasti lebih senang daripadaku."

Minako menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

Para siswa mendesah kecewa sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Minako. Mereka akhirnya membubarkan diri. Toh, mereka tetap akan berusaha mendekati Minako dengan cara apa pun.

"Namamu Minako Namikaze ya? Panggil saja aku Naruto. Akan kuantar kau berkeliling sekolah, tapi jangan menganggap itu karena aku seperti mereka," ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dari tempatnya. Minako hanya mengangguk. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang dilontarkannya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Mungkin ini akan sulit baginya, karena ia sendiri tidak terlalu suka dengan sikap Minako yang acuh tak acuh. Tidak memperkenalkan diri atau apa, langsung duduk. Bahkan, selama pelajaran, ia terdiam dan tampak tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Wajahnya pun tampak sedikit murung.

Ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, disusul Minako. Gadis itu memilih menurut saja daripada ia dimarahi. Ia diam saja dari tadi. Hanya beberapa patah kata yang diucapkannya. Ia tidak bicara sepanjang pelajaran, hanya menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi saja.

'Kenapa gadis ini begitu pendiam?'batin Naruto bertanya-tanya. Ia keluar dari kelasnya bersama dengan Minako yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia melirik Minako dari atas sampai bawah.

'Hm... Tidak terlalu buruk. Lumayan seksi dan cantik, tapi kenapa dia pendiam begitu?' Naruto mengambil konklusi setelah mengamati gadis itu baik-baik. Postur tubuhnya juga lumayan tinggi daripada gadis seusianya.

Naruto akhirnya memilih diam dan tidak bertanya apa pun pada Minako. Ia mengajak gadis itu berkeliling sekolah dan menunjukkan ruang-ruang yang ada. Mulai dari lantai satu sampai lantai tiga sekolah, taman, lapangan, tempat parkir dan fasilitas sekolah yang lainnya. Dan Minako hanya mengangguk dan diam saja. Terkadang, matanya tampak aneh. Seperti memikirkan hal lain. Naruto heran dengan itu, tapi ia diam saja.

"Nah, itu semua yang ada di KHS. Klubnya juga macam-macam. Mungkin anggota _cheerleader_ akan merekrutmu. Yah, itu saja." Naruto mengakhiri _guide_nya berkeliling sekolah. Minako hanya mengangguk.

Lalu, gadis itu langsung kembali ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya dan membacanya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh gadis itu.

"Mungkin ia terlalu pemalu."

Naruto salah. Hal itu tidak benar. Gadis itu memang pemalu, tapi bukan berarti ia benar-benar terlalu malu sampai tidak mau bergaul di sekolahnya. Minako diam karena ada sesuatu.

"Mei..." Minako melihat fotonya bersama dengan seorang gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya. Tetesan air mata mulai jatuh dari mata safirnya. Mungkin ia memang murid baru yang aneh, tapi ada alasan tertentu yang menyebabkannya menjadi seperti itu.

Dan ia tidak mau menceritakannya pada orang lain.

* * *

><p>"Woaaahh! Kau hebat sekali, Naruto! Padahal kami semua berharap dapat kesempatan untuk duduk bersama dengan Namikaze, tapi kau malah yang mendapatkannya!" Kiba menyambut Naruto di kantin sekolah dengan aplaus yang super heboh.<p>

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Memang apa menariknya?" Naruto hanya duduk saja bersama dengan teman-temannya. Sasuke memang bersama mereka, tapi ia memilih diam saja. Mereka tidak mau bertegur sapa lagi.

"Hei, kau tidak memperhatikannya, memangnya? Tubuhnya itu lho," bisik Kiba sambil tersenyum mesum. Wajar saja, karena kelas Naruto didominasi oleh siswa yang berotak mesum sepertinya.

"Itu aku juga tahu. Tapi dia sangat pendiam. Sekarang saja dia ada di kelas dan sedang membaca buku." Naruto tidak tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan Kiba. Ia hanya menjawab jujur dan apa adanya.

"Hoaaammm. _Mendokusei_. Tiap ada murid baru, pasti selalu ribut terus," komentar Shikamaru Nara sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Pemuda itu memang terkenal dengan kemalasannya. Namun, otaknya cukup jenius.

"Tapi kurasa yang paling senang adalah Naruto." Sai tersenyum misterius. Kekasih dari Ino Yamanaka itu paling jago dalam senyum palsu, membuat orang skeptis terhadap apa arti dari senyuman itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Sai?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu meragukan apa maksud dari perkataan Sai. Ia sendiri tidak merasa senang, kenapa Sai bisa berkata seperti itu?

"Naruto 'kan baru saja putus. Kalau ada orang secantik itu, pasti kau sendiri yang senang dan mendekatinya," jawab Sai, masih dengan senyuman misteriusnya. Semua langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Sai! Jangan membuat konklusi sembarangan! Apa implikasimu, hah? Kau punya dendam apa terhadapku sampai membuat gosip tidak benar?" Naruto menggebrak meja kantin. Sebuah sewotan muncul di keningnya. Sementara yang dibentak hanya diam saja, tak menghiraukan.

"Ho, jadi cantik, ya, Sai?" Ino mulai mendekati Sai dengan hawa membunuh. Ia tipe gadis posesif. Mudahnya, ia tak terima bila ada yang dianggap cantik oleh Sai selain dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau menurut pendapatku, lumayan."

"SAI _BAKAAA!_" Ino langsung menerjang ke arah kekasihnya dan mulai memukuli pemuda itu. Dengan banyak sewotan di wajahnya, ia menatap Sai dengan pandangan membunuh. Ia menghantamkan tangannya di wajah Sai berkali-kali.

"Huwaa! Aduh! Sakit!" rintih Sai sambil mencoba mengelak dari serangan Ino yang cukup sadis.

"Hahahaha! Rasakan itu, Sai!" Naruto bertepuk tangan dan tertawa tergelak-gelak melihat Sai yang sedang mencoba kabur dari Ino dengan susah payah. Mungkin ini adalah karma karena Sai memuji perempuan lain.

* * *

><p>Pelajaran memasuki ke jam yang terakhir. Murid-murid bisa bernafas lega, karena sebentar lagi pulang. Namun, itu lain lagi bila yang mengajar mereka adalah Kurenai Yuuhi, guru matematika. Dan kali ini, pelajaran terakhir di kelas Naruto adalah matematika yang diajar oleh Kurenai.<p>

Begitu Kurenai memasuki kelas, seluruh murid langsung mengeluh. Tentu saja, karena mereka sangat membenci pelajaran matematika yang super membosankan. Apalagi, Kurenai cukup sering mengadakan ulangan mendadak.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita akan ulangan. Jangan mencontek dan simpan buku kalian di dalam tas masing-masing. Jangan bertindak bodoh," ujar Kurenai begitu ia sudah di hadapan murid-muridnya. Di tangannya, ada puluhan lembar kertas berisi soal-soal ulangan.

"Yaaaaa~"

"_Sensei_, lain kali saja, ya."

"Aku belum belajar!"

"Bagaimana ini?"

Kelas langsung menjadi heboh. Murid-murid mulai frustasi. Termasuk Naruto, karena ia tidak cukup pandai dalam pelajaran matematika. Yang diam hanya beberapa murid yang cukup pandai, seperti Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura dan yang lainnnya.

Naruto melirik ke arah Minako. Gadis itu diam saja, tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Ia malah menyiapkan alat tulisnya. Mulutnya tetap terkatup rapat, tidak bicara apa pun dan tidak mengeluh mengenai ulangan dadakan. Ia memang murid pindahan, apalagi ia baru pindah hari itu, tapi ia seperti sudah siap untuk menghadapi ulangan.

"Jangan banyak protes. Waktunya satu setengah jam. Nah, silahkan mulai dikerjakan," kata Kurenai sambil membagikan lembaran soal ulangan tanpa mengindahkan protes dari murid-muridnya.

Mata safir Naruto terbelalak lebar melihat soal-soal yang ada di kertas ulangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dituliskan di situ. Ia terlalu pusing untuk menghafalkan rumus-rumus matematika.

'Arrrgggh! Sial! Seharusnya kemarin aku belajar dulu!' Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia tak bisa menorehkan sebuah angka pun dengan bolpoinnya.

Semua murid juga mengerjakan soalnya. Ada yang frustasi seperti Naruto, ada yang mengerjakannya dengan tenang, dan reaksi lainnya. Mata Kurenai memperhatikan muridnya, siapa tahu ada yang mencontek. Ia tak suka dengan yang namanya contek menyontek.

Naruto masih frustasi dengan lembaran kertas di hadapannya. Rasanya, otaknya seakan berhenti berpikir. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya bahwa ia stres. Ia tak mampu menjawab satu soal pun.

Akhirnya, ia melirik ke arah lembaran Minako yang duduk di sampingnya. Naruto terkejut melihat lembaran itu sudah terisi separuh. Minako mengerjakannya dengan sangat cepat. Mata safirnya menatap lembaran soal itu dengan penuh keseriusan dan ketelitian.

Naruto akhirnya menghela nafasnya dan mulai mengerjakan soal. Ia hanya mencoba ia bisa sampai mana mengerjakannya. Coretan dan angka sudah mulai tertoreh di lembaran soalnya.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Wajah para murid semakin menunjukkan bahwa mereka stres dan frustasi. Sasuke juga tampak berpikir keras. Kesulitan soalnya di atas rata-rata yang biasa mereka kerjakan.

"_Sensei_, saya sudah selesai." Minako mengangkat tangannya. Baru saja berjalan sekitar 30 menit, ia sudah menyelesaikan seluruh soal. Seluruh murid menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Shikamaru yang paling jenius di kelas mereka saja belum selesai mengerjakan, kenapa gadis itu sudah selesai?

Naruto menunjukkan raut wajah yang syok. Gadis yang duduk di sampingnya memang pendiam, tapi Naruto tidak tahu bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal matematika dengan cepat.

"Ah, Minako Namikaze, ya? Pindahan dari Kiri _High School_?" tanya Kurenai sambil mendekati Minako. Minako hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia memberikan lembaran soal yang sudah diisi dengan jawabannya pada Kurenai. Kurenai tampak skeptis, tapi ia menerima lembaran soal itu dan membawanya ke meja guru.

Kurenai mulai mengoreksi jawabn Minako dengan teliti. Semua murid tampak tegang menunggu. Bukan urusan mereka, tapi mereka cukup penasaran dengan kemampuan Minako dalam hal ini. Shikamaru dan Sasuke juga menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Naruto juga berhenti sejenak.

Kurenai menyudahi pengoreksian. "Nilai sempurna."

Seluruh kelas tampak syok mendengarnya. Yang tetap tenang hanyalah Minako. Ia hanya diam saja mendengar nilainya. Tidak ada ekspresi senang di wajahnya. Tetap seperti biasa.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kerjakan lagi," ujar Kurenai melihat tampang-tampang syok muridnya. Ia sendiri juga terkejut dengan hasil pekerjaan Minako. Baru kali ini ada muridnya yang bisa mengerjakannya dengan cepat dan mendapat nilai yang sempurna.

Naruto kembali berkutat dengan kertas soalnya lagi. Ia masih syok dengan kemampuan Minako. Padahal gadis itu baru saja pindah dan belum beradaptasi dengan semua pelajaran di KHS, tapi ia mendapat nilai sempurna dalam ulangan matematika dadakan.

'Arrrggghhh! Bagaimana yang ini? Siaaalll!' batin Naruto frustasi lagi melihat soal-soal yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan olehnya.

Diliriknya Minako lagi. Gadis itu masih tetap diam dan duduk manis di bangkunya. Ia tak melakukan apa-apa, tapi kepalanya tertunduk. Wajahnya murung dan kelihatan sedih. Dan bila diperhatikan baik-baik, matanya berkaca-kaca.

'Ada apa dengannya? Nilainya sempurna kok ia malah seperti ingin menangis? Dasar gadis aneh,' batin Naruto. Ia kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal yang membuatnya frustasi. Mungkin ini bukan urusannya. Mengapa ia malah memikirkan Minako?

Menit demi menit pun berlalu. Akhirnya, waktu yang diberikan Kurenai sudah habis. Semua murid dengan pasrah menyerahkan lembaran soalnya pada Kurenai. Naruto juga pasrah terhadap nilai yang akan ia dapat. Toh, ia sudah mengerjakannya dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh pulang. Hasilnya akan saya bagikan besok," ujar Kurenai.

Semua murid kembali heboh. Mereka langsung mengambil tas dan menuju ke pintu keluar kelas. Naruto juga mengemasi barangnya dan menyampirkan tasnya di pundak kanannya dengan santai. Minako sudah membereskan barangnya dari tadi, jadi ia hanya beranjak berdiri dan keluar dari kelas.

"Eh, Minako, kau mau pulang bersama?" Beberapa siswi mendekati Minako. Mereka terkesan dengan kejeniusan Minako dan bermaksud menjadikannya teman mereka, termasuk Sakura dan Ino. Jadi, untuk permulaan, mereka mengajak Minako pulang bersama.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku lebih suka pulang sendiri," jawab Minako. Ia sedikit tersenyum, supaya tak dianggap sombong. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya da menjauhi mereka.

Dahi Naruto berkerut mendengar ucapan Minako yang seperti itu. Bahkan, gadis itu tidak mau pulang bersama dengan teman-temannya.

'Gadis yang aneh.'

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Yak! Ini selesai dalam 2 hari! #plaaak

Untuk kali ini, bukannya Meiko mau nge-_bash_ atau apalah, tapi ini inisiatif dan ide tersendiri Meiko. Bukan untuk menginjak _pair_ lain, lho. Aku masih cinta MinaKushi dan NaruHina. Belakangan banyak _crack_, dan Meiko pikir ini juga bisa.

Untuk keterangan, ada Minako, dan Minato. Tidak ada hubungan darah, yang Minato itu ayahnya Naruto. Tentang Minako, masih rahasia penulis. Apalagi, genrenya juga misteri. Fufufufufu~

Jadi, kalau mau ingin lanjut,

_Review please!_

_Flame_? Silahkan, tapi tidak akan saya pedulikan~

Kim D. Meiko


End file.
